Problem: Simplify the following expression: $a = \dfrac{10}{9z} - \dfrac{8}{9z}$
Solution: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $a = \dfrac{10 - (8)}{9z}$ Combine like terms: $a = \dfrac{2}{9z}$